


Grooming is a pale thing in troll culture

by marcien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cultural Differences, Grooming, Homestuck Kink Meme, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcien/pseuds/marcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros sneakily watches Jade and Davesprite get their pale makeouts on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming is a pale thing in troll culture

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fill for the kink meme! > ///// <
> 
> martia paraphrases the [lengthy prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/14212.html?thread=26046084#t26046084): trolls watching live-action irl pale/ashen porn, getting into it, and getting walked in on by a human.

It was not like Tavros had, um, wanted to peep or anything!

He was just heading to the clothing-ablutionblock, with his soiled-by-facepaint shirt, hoping to give it a whirl in the washing machine. His face lit up when he heard Jade's giggle, and was about to greet her when he heard the other voice.

Dave?

He peered about the doorway. Ah, it is the orange Dave. The others called him, Davesprite?

So he held back and watched them.

'Heeheehee, how do you manage to fly with so much dirt stuck in your wings, Dave?'

Jade had a basin of water beside them, with numerous rags hanging off it's edge. In her hand she held a damp one, wiping at Davesprite's wing with it, caressing gently along the thread of the feathers. Sometimes Davesprite would make soft chirpbeast noises. Oh. That was something Tavros did not think he heard before.

'Dunno, Jade. Maybe because all sprites get to fly whether they have wings or not.'

'Of course! Ahaha, I guess I kinda forgot.'

Davesprite made a _peep_ sound as Jade used her fingers to roll and pull out a ball of dust from in-between his feathers. Tavros shuddered, and decided that, maybe, he should sit down.

'Yea, Jadesprite. Whoops, I forgot. You're Dog-Tier Jade now.'

'Fuck you!'

'Nah, Harley, not here.'

Jade laughed and gave Davesprite a light shove. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders to have him shift a little.

Tavros had to cup his hands over his mouth to muffle his excited gasp. She is going to do it, is she? Touch... tend to his other wing. The torn-off one. And Davesprite lets her.

'Oh, this one is even worse! Do you know you have that dried-up bright orange blood scabs everywhere?'

'That's orange creamsicles for you. Bet Terezi would love to have a tongueful of them.'

Uh, oh... wow. This is getting really intimate. Jade continues brushing out the loose scabs of coagulated blood from a barely flinching Davesprite. That the coolkid would offer to expose his wounds like that, not caring how vulnerable he looked. That the girl remained undisturbed by the sight of such weakness, grooming him with the tenderness of a cluckbeast lusus. Tavros felt his cheeks darkening.

They were so pitiful together.

He hugged his knees to his chest. Every once in a while, Tavros would hear chirpbeast or barkbeast noises. With every

 _Woof_ ,

He thought about how nice it would be if someone scrubbed near the wounds on his back

 _Caw_

if someone combed through his thick hair tenderly

 _Arf_

if someone held him up every time he loses his balance because of legs that were suddenly back

 _Peep_

if there was someone he could be weak in front of without worrying that they would make fun of him

 _Yip_

if someone would hold him in their arms, close to their heart

 

'Hey Tavros! Why are you sitting here?'

Oh my gog no.

John knelt down so that he was almost level with Tavros. Whose hands had wrapped around his face in embarrassment. He held the troll boy's wrists and pulled them apart.

'Oh wow! Your face is all brown, Tavros! Are you okay?'

'Tavros? John? Hi!' Jade had straightened herself and turned to face them.

'Uhh, um, I don't, re-really mean to, w-watch or, anything...'

'Watch what?' the ecto-siblings asked simultaneously.

'Woah didn't know chocolate came in troll-face-shaped moulds.'

The attention of Davesprite made Tavros' heartrate go up another 10BPM and temperature another degree.

'I um, I think I'll, go away now, since you two, um, maybe, seem to be, all pale-busy, with each other, so...'

'What were you two doing, Davesprite?'

'Nothing much. Jade's cleaning out the junk in my wings.'

'I'm sorry! I won't, um, do this again!'

'Dude, you were watching us.'

Tavros wanted the wall behind him to suddenly absorb him in or something. Seeing as the wall was not about to change, he settled for covering his face and trying to worm away from John.

His scalp was suddenly pricked by little rounded pins. He looked up to see a smiling Jade. He put his hands on top of his head to find a brush stuck to his hair, attached to her hand.

'Haha, silly! If you wanted to join us, fuckass, you should have just did!"

  


  


  


It was not like Vriska wanted to peep or anything!

She was just looking for John. And because she was so lucky, she found him immediately. In the clothing-ablutionblock. But there were others in there.

Pupa?

So she held back and watched John brush Tavros' thick mohawk, and

 _Gasp_

use an electric shaver to shear off the short hairs at the sides of his head, near his horns.

 

'Sup, Serket. Whaddya doing on the floor.'

**Author's Note:**

> it is proven. martia most successful method of telling stories is by means of writing moe-moe fiction.
> 
> EDIT: thanks for all the nice comments!! ; _ ; If anyone wants to write any more humans/trolls accidental pale shenanigans, please let me know! I would like to read them too.


End file.
